Lottery
The lottery uses special kinds of currency in exchange for items and cards. The cards and items received are randomly selected from a specific group based on which lottery you are participating in. The currencies used are "lottery points" (obtained from regular login bonuses) and "lottery gold" (acquired through real cash purchases and continuous login exchange rewards). For every lottery gold used, a player will also receive 10 "lottery miles". These miles can be exchanged for specific rewards with varying lottery mile costs. 'Gold Card Lottery' You can participate in this lottery using lottery gold. You can obtain cards equal to or above ® rarity - ®, (SR), or (SSR). To participate in this lottery, click the "Lottery" button in the lower right corner of town screen, and then select "Card Lottery" from the list on the right. Press "Spin" to start! You can spin just once or 10 times at once - every spin costs 1 lottery gold. The list of cards to get and the probability of obtaining them goes as follows (all the cards will be level 1): 'Gold Item Lottery' For the statistics of the items, see 'Equipment'' ---- You can participate in this lottery using lottery gold. You can obtain powerful items that are difficult or impossible to get in normal battles. To participate in this lottery, click the "Lottery" button in the lower right corner of town screen, and then select "Item Lottery" from the list on the right. Press "Spin" to start! You can spin just once or 10 times at once - every spin costs 1 lottery gold. '''Equipment in red and striked are no longer available. The list of items to get and the probability of obtaining them goes as follows: 'Right Hand Equipment' 'Left Hand Equipment' 'Body Equipment' 'Normal Lottery' You can participate in this lottery using lottery points. You can obtain common cards and equipment, as well as ® cards and powerful items. To participate in this lottery, click "Lottery" button in the lower right corner of the town screen, and then select "Normal Lottery" from the list on the right. Press "Spin" to start! You can spin just once or 10 times at once - every spin costs 10 lottery points. The list of cards and equipment to get and the probability of obtaining them goes as follows (all the cards will be level 1): 'Cards' 'Equipments' 'Right Hand Equipment' 'Left Hand Equipment' 'Body Equipment' 'Time Limited Lottery' * ENDEDResort Lottery (7/28/2015 4:17AM - 9/8/2015 4:00AM EDT) * ENDEDIdols Lottery (9/8/2015 4:08AM - 10/20/2015 4:00AM EDT) * ENDEDHalloween Lottery (10/20/2015 4:00AM - 11/1/2015 1:00AM EDT) * ENDEDPeach Spring Lottery (11/1/2015 3:10AM - 11/19/2015 3:00AM EST) * ENDEDLychee Spring Lottery (11/19/2015 03:14AM - 12/8/2015 3:00AM EST) * ENDEDLegendary Card Lottery (12/8/2015 03:14AM - 12/22/2015 3:00AM EST) * ENDED2nd Legendary Card Lottery (12/22/2015 03:14AM - 12/28/2015 3:00AM EST) * ENDEDLegendary Item Lottery (12/8/2015 03:14AM - 1/12/2015* 3:00AM EST) * ENDEDLegendary Normal Lottery (12/8/2015 03:14AM - 1/12/2015* 3:00AM EST) * ENDEDBattle Card Lottery Luminus (1/12/2016 03:05AM - 2/12/2016 3:00AM EST) * ENDEDBattle Item Lottery Nova (1/12/2016 03:05AM - 2/2/2016 3:00AM EST) * ACTIVEAcademy Lottery (02/23/2016 03:00AM - 4/5/2016 4:00AM EDT) Notes * Legendary Item Lottery and Legendary Normal Lottery suppose to available until 12th January 2016, but it's written "available until January 12, 2015" in game update notes Category:Lord of Valkyrie Category:Lotteries